Useful Stuff
by Obaka-kun
Summary: Tsuna's not putting out. Spanner decides to fix that. 4827 Smut


**WARNING: STRONG LEMON (aka smut) BOYxBOY**

I know Viagra doesn't work this way, but I needed a decent enough excuse to write something this bad. Ahahaha *shot* There's not enough Spanner/Tsuna love, so I decided to write some myself =| It's AU, but not too badly I hope. I also tried to keep Tsuna and Spanner in character, but in some parts I think I may have failed.

Hasn't been beta-ed properly, but I went through myself and fixed a few things, so excuse all spelling mistakes, weird sounding sentences and badly described smut.

Enjoy, hope it doesn't burn your mind AND eyes too badly.

* * *

Spanner sat in his bed, a thin sheet draped over his lower half and a small glass bottle filled with seemingly innocent light blue pills clutched in his hand. He looked over at Tsuna, who was sleeping silently next to him. He was laying on his stomach, hands tucked under his pillow and eyes closed, looking peaceful and ever so adorable. Spanner smiled and brushed his hand through the younger man's hair, who mumbled something and moved the slightest amount before settling back into the silent state. The blonde looked back at the bottle of pills and then at the clock. Only 7:48. He sighed and placed the bottle on his bedside table, then lay back down in the bed, resting his hands behind his head and staring up at the white ceiling above him. 10 months had passed since he had first met Tsunayoshi but it seemed so much longer.

They had first met when Tsuna had been having problems with his computer, and had called his local Technician in to have a look, that local technician being Spanner. It had been a fairly innocent meeting, Spanner making his usual advances while he was working which Tsuna had just blushed at and ignored. They talked while he was working, Tsuna discovering Spanner was 24 and owned and worked at his own mechanics workshop, as well as working as a technician under a guy called Irie. Spanner had discovered Tsuna was recently 21 and was going to become a very unwilling boss for the Vongola Weaponry strain of shops that had spread throughout the country. Not that it really mattered that much.

Tsuna had happily taken his business card and one of the lollipops Spanner offered him. The next time they saw each other, Tsuna's car had broken down, and Spanner had found him on the side of the road poking around under the bonnet of his car, his fingers slightly burnt, covered in grease, and his clothes completely and utterly soaked. Tsuna nearly died of happiness when he had spotted the blonde carrying a welcoming umbrella and a lollipop in his mouth. The brunette explained that his car broken down for a reason unknown and then when he gotten out of the car, his phone had fallen out of his pocket and into an inconveniently placed puddle. Phone and car broken, and unwilling to walk back into town with the torrential rain, he had tried to fix the car himself. Which didn't end up helping at all, only ended up burning himself from the hot car engine. Spanner had been heading to his workshop anyway, and offered to tow and fix Tsuna's car. As soon as they reached the workshop, Spanner had lead the younger man into his make-shift office, which held a coffee machine, a sink and fridge, cupboards, a desk, chair and corkboard all covered in notes and a old yet comfy looking lounge. He sat Tsuna down on the couch, gotten a first aid box and started to bandage Tsuna's fingers, which were red raw and tender to the touch.

They had first kissed after that. Spanner's mouth was hot against Tsuna's, the taste of sugar and artificial orange flavouring filling his mouth. The blonde's hands wrapped around his waist as he lent into the kiss, as the brunette gently rested his hands on the other's shoulders. Spanner couldn't even remember who had started that kiss. It had all just gone from there, their relationship escalating. He met Tsuna's 'family', which included a possessive bomb maker and a welcoming man who was skilled in using a sword. They began sleeping over at each other's houses occasionally, and sometime's Tsuna came to watch him work. They had first had sex 5 months into the relationship. They didn't plan for it to happen, and they certainly didn't mean to ending up spending their first time together on top of Spanner's workshop couch, where the rough material scratched up Tsuna's back and Spanner ended up getting a cramp from awkwardly leaning his leg on the wooden frame.

And so it had continued on from there. Until Tsuna had offered that they move in together. Spanner agreed. They agreed that Spanner would move into Tsuna's house. This is where the problem arose. Spanner well...liked his time with Tsuna. He loved having sex with his cute brunette on an every second or third day basis, but Tsuna had suddenly blocked him. No more sex till they had completely and utterly organized everything that was needed to be done. It had been 3 weeks already and Spanner was going mad. It should off just been a week without the brunettes services, but everything had gone wrong. Tsuna had been getting called in for extra shifts and advice, and Spanner was getting a heavier workload from Irie about a new coding system that had just been released.

The removal people had been 3 days late because they had an engine problem which Spanner ended up fixing. Then the next day when they were due to start unpacking Spanner's things, Tsuna had left for work before giving the spare key to Spanner and he got locked out so he couldn't start the work. Tsuna wouldn't pick up his phone, no matter how many texts or phone calls the blonde made and when Tsuna didn't arrive home at the usual time of 8, he ended driving to his workshop to sleep on the couch. Because of that, he ended up getting a strain back from sleeping in the wrong position and caught the flu. Of course, Tsuna forced him to stay in bed and began un-packing the few things that he could. The blonde had just recovered from his sickness, and with all the rest he had gotten, his back had healed too. He had finished his work quickly yesterday and come home early to start unpacking while Tsuna was still at work, but between going to his own work, doing stuff at his workshop and unpacking, it still looked like it was going to be awhile till everything was going to be finished.

Tsuna had been very strict on the no-sex idea. He supposed it was going to be a reward at the end of this moving hell. He wasn't as strong or as big as spanner but he had his ways. All of the blonde's advances had been avoided; all of their passionate kisses ended quickly and all wandering hands got forced away. This is where the little blue pills would come in. Viagra. 2 or 3 crushed and put in with his green tea would work nicely. Tsuna was only going to be spending 3 hours or less at his office today and the drug took a while to set in, so if he went to his workshop innocently and came home at about...12, he would catch Tsuna at the peak of his little problem. The clock now read 8.16 and Spanner lay on his side and began to stroke down Tsuna's bare, unmarked back.

"Vongola, time to get up"

"Mhmnnn" Tsuna groaned and rolled onto his side. Spanner used the chance to pull the younger boy flush up against him and began pressing kisses on his face and neck. Tsuna hummed quietly in his throat as Spanner continued his light kisses and his hand drifted further south, his hand slipping onto the other mans firm ass, pulling the smaller frame that slight bit closer to him. Tsuna's caramel eye's opened slightly and the blonde smirked and kissed him lightly on the mouth, ignoring his faint morning breath. Tsuna kissed back sleepily, bringing up his hand to rest softly on Spanner's neck, tracing the interesting tattoo that could be found there, with light and gentle fingers. "Mor-" He yawned, his eyes closing again "-ning" Spanner ran his hand up and down the brunette's back, making sure to touch that sensitive part of the other boy's lower back. "Spanner, please," He was suddenly awake and his eyes on Spanner's blue ones. "Tsunayoshi, please. I'm dying." Tsuna kissed the other mans lips softly, pulling back quickly before he sat up and swung his legs out of bed, standing up and turning around facing the bed. "The longer you wait, the better it will be"

"The longer I wait, the more my libido and our collection of toys grows dust" Tsuna scoffed as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for his day. Spanner sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before standing up, grabbing the bottle of pills and headed to the kitchen to get a lollipop for himself and a green tea for his unforgiving lover. He looked into the lounge room which was holding the majority of his things and cringed as he realised how much more unpacking was left to be done. A few smaller boxes were also sitting on the kitchen bench as well. He pulled one of the boxes towards him and opened the top, sticking his hand in and bringing one of his unusually shaped sweets. He un-wrapped the brightly coloured lolly and stuck it in his mouth as he put a pot of the tea on to boil. He emptied 3 of the blue pills onto the bench, quickly crushing them with a knife and got Tsuna's cup ready, pouring in the Viagra powder as he did so.

The tea boiled and he topped of the mixture in the cup with the liquid. A quick mix and all was ready. He walked back through the house, and knocked on the bathroom door, letting himself in after a muffled 'come in'. The other man had already finished a quick refreshing shower, and was standing with a towel around his hips and a small one resting over his head. A heavy hot missed filled the room, and the mirror was nearly completely frosted over from it.

"Green tea" He passed the hot cup over to the other man, who gratefully sipped it. "Thank you.... I wish you wouldn't eat sugar so early in the morning though" Tsuna comment, pulling the lollipop out of Spanners mouth and chucking it into the bathroom bin. Spanner shrugged and smirked as began to slip off his boxers and began to get ready to have a shower, making sure Tsuna got a good look at his toned body before he stepped behind the misted glass. "You can always join me" The brunette didn't reply for a moment, before he cleared his throat and left the bathroom. 'Ahh well' Spanner thought to himself as the hot water blasted over his body 'He'll be the one asking for it later'

--

Spanner's work was disturbed at 11.30 by the familiar beeping of his phone. He quickly wiped his hands over with an already dirty rag, and picked up the electronic device, flicking it opened with his thumb to see he had gotten a new message.

1 message from: Vongola

"_At home now. Feeling a bit weird, but nothing too bad. C u tonight xx"_

So it had started to work, at least a little. Now he had an excuse to tell Tsuna when he came home from work early. Spanner replaced the lollipop stick in his mouth for a new sweet and smiled to himself as started working again, wanting to finish his job on this car so he could quickly get home and get what he had been waiting for the last 3 weeks.

--

As expected Tsuna's orange car, seriously orange of all colours, was already in the driveway when Spanner arrived home. He parked his much more manageable silver car, and jumped out, grabbing his phone and a bundle of notes that he needed to look over later that night or maybe even tomorrow. It all depended on how rowdy Tsuna was feeling. He unlocked the door and entered the quiet house, dropping his notes on the kitchen bench and phone on top of the pile. He could hear running water.

"Vongola?"

No response. He frowned slightly and trailed slowly through the house. As he looked around he noticed there were signs that someone had started unpacking some of the boxes, but there was no 'someone' who should be there now. He headed to the bathroom and decided to check there, since there was the sound of flowing water after all. When he tried to walk in, the door was locked. He leant on the door and tapped on it lightly. "Vongola?"

"HIIII, YOUR HOME ALREADY?!"

"You said you didn't feel very well" He sucked hard on the overly sweet strawberry lollipop he currently had in his mouth. "I wanted to come and check on you"

"Uhh...I'm fine really! Don't worry about it, just go back to work"

"...I'm coming in"

"Nonononopleasespannertrustme-i'mfine!"

"You don't sound fine. You sound panicked" He reached into his jumpsuit pocket and felt around for the bit of strong wire he knew was there. He found it easily, and pulled it out, bending it slowly into a U-shape and poking it confidentially into the keyhole that was below the doorknob. "Spanner, really, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" The blonde ignored him, and squatted down to get better access to the lock. He fiddled with it for a few moments more and upon hearing that familiar click of it unlocking, he stood up and pushed open the door.

"HIIIIIII SPANNER, GET OUT"

The blonde just rolled his eyes, and looked around the bathroom. He could see Tsuna blurry figure hiding in the shower, obviously naked and his face towards the wall. The mirror had no-condensation on it like it usually did whenever Tsuna had a shower, and the air physically felt cold. '...Cold shower?' Spanner smiled inwardly. The blonde lent on the glass casing of the shower and pressed his nose against it. Tsuna yelled and tried to turn further into the corner.

"Spanner, Go awayyyy!"

"Vongola, don't tell me you hav-"

"SHUT UP!!!" The brunette squeaked from the cubicle. The taller blonde smiled as he kicked off his shoes and socks then began to unbutton his jumpsuit, quickly ridding himself of the constricting piece of material. He flicked off his thin shirt that he always wore under the jumpsuit, which was quickly followed by his boxers. So it had worked. He pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and chucked it away. Now to reap the lovely delicious crop, that would settle his lust for Tsuna's strong lithe body if only for a little while. He stepped into the shower, immediately reaching for the tap, turning the hot water on, and the cold water off.

Tsuna still hadn't moved from his place. Spanner moved behind him, and pressed their bodies together, slipping his arms around Tsuna's sides and sliding his hands down from the younger man's chest to his thighs. He avoid touching Tsuna crotch, for now at least. Spanner kissed him on the shoulder, repeating the actions with his hands over and over again. The brunette let out a small moan. "Ha, you're worse than me Tsunayoshi. You're the one who didn't want sex, yet here you are" He mumbled something under his breath, but stayed in his position in the corner. "Just turn around, I can make it all better" Spanner watched the muscles in the other man's back loosen and relax as he slowly turned around. His face was flushed red, eyes open and alert but full of lust and need, his nipples hard peaks and his erection large and obviously wanting a release.

Spanner smirked and kissed him, opening his mouth and welcoming Tsuna's tongue into his own sharing his candy flavoured spit with the other man. Their mouths clashed and soon Tsuna's hands were tangled is his hair, his nails digging into his scalp, but that didn't matter. It had been so long since they had kissed like that. Spanner found his hands wandering, rubbing his ass gently with warm hands. Tsuna moaned loudly and thrusted into Spanner, their crotches meeting and making sparks go off behind Spanner's eyes. God, this felt so _good. _Tsuna had been the one who took the Viagra, and it made him curious of how he might be feeling now that his lustful desires were slowly being fulfilled. "I didn't know you were feeling this weird," The blond dropped to his knees and took Tsuna into his mouth. "Mnghhh Sp-panAH!" He sucked hard on his tip, pushing his tongue against the slit that was already leaking salty pre-cum into his mouth. The brunette thrusted into his mouth, nearly choking Spanner but he managed to hold his bucking-hips against the shower wall with his strong hands. He felt Tsuna's hands on his head, tugging painfully at his hair.

Spanner took more of Tsuna's erection into his mouth, and ran his tongue up and down the lower side of the shaft, while he carefully ran his teeth along the top. He began sucking again, moving his head up and down on Tsuna's erection. The other boy was writhing against Spanner's hold and in very obvious pleasure at what was happening. He suddenly let out a breathy moan, and arched his back against the tiles, cuming into Spanner's willing mouth. The blonde stood up, wiping the edges of his mouth and forced Tsuna once more against the wall, pressing his lips forcefully onto the brunettes making him taste his own cum as he rode out his orgasm. Spanner was painfully hard now and being pressed up against his writing lover didn't make it any better. Tsuna pressed himself against Spanners larger body wrapping his arms around his shoulders, as his gasped for air. Even though they had been lover's for quite a while now, and had seen each other naked more times than they could count, Tsuna still blushed like a virgin when he felt Spanner's member pressed against his stomach. "Bedroom" Tsuna said, still a little breathlessly. Spanner nodded and turned off the water, holding Tsuna's hand as they left the shower cubicle. He grabbed a towel, quickly rubbing himself down, following out the action on Tsuna after himself, making sure to pay attention in drying his crotch, in which earned more breathy moans from the boy while doing so.

In the bedroom, Tsuna was the one who pushed Spanner down on the bed, straddling him and pressing his hands down on the blonde's chest. "I need-" He looked really embarrassed and was once again blushing like a innocent virgin "more. I feel really...horny" Tsuna pulled a face when he said the word, as if he had dirt in his mouth. "It started at work about 2 hours after I left..." He sucked on his fingers moistening them and moaning as he did so. "It was...hell" He rubbed his crotch against Spanner's stomach, his erection already at full peak after such a short time. "I couldn't-Ahhh" Spanner took Tsuna's fingers into his own mouth and began sucking on them for him. "I c-couldn't stand up" He slid down the other's still damp body, so their erections were now touching each other. "I-I was-I needed sex" He took his hand and wrapped it around both their dicks, and began pumping them, rubbing them together, causing exhilarating friction for them both. Spanner moaned almost silently at the action "Before you-you got home, I had already," a soft groan "A-already touched myself there...more than once" He began to pump his hand faster up and down. He removed his fingers from Spanners mouth and started sucking on them again.

Tsuna had hardly ever been this dominant with Spanner before. He was always willing to take it, and Spanner often had to encourage Tsuna to do stuff like this. Far out. Maybe 3 pills had been too much? Tsuna had stopped talking now and was now arching his back, moaning and playing with his own nipples as Spanner just lay back and watch the brunette do what he wanted to both their bodies. This was so much better then crappy internet porn. Tsuna came, the white seed spiling across both their stomachs as he let out an orgasmic yell. It didn't take much longer for Spanner, Tsuna's body still pressed up against his own making him come. The younger man fell down onto of him, breathing heavily and heart pumping at a high speed to match Spanner's . "Tsunayoshi" Spanner put his hand under Tsuna's chin and brought him up for a deep kiss, resting his other hand on the others thin waist. Tsuna reacted, kissing him back passionately and let his hands wander up to Spanner's collar were they stayed while the kiss continued. Tsuna's mouth was hot and welcoming; while Spanner's still tasted faintly of sugar and cum.

Tsuna pulled back and look at Spanner with a needy look on his face. "I want you ...inside me" He looked away as he said that last part, despite the very erotic action he just did to himself and Spanner. The blonde brought Tsuna's face to his own, and kissed him lightly. "Don't be embarrassed about wanting me" Tsuna didn't reply, and let Spanner flip their positions. He straddled the body underneath him and began to lay hot kisses down his neck and chest, licking and nipping at his nipples, rubbing his hands against his sides. He moved further down Tsuna's body, licking up the cum from their previous messy activity. He began rubbing his whole body against the brunette's who groaned in response and bucked his hips against the warm pressure that was Spanner's body. Not much foreplay was needed, both of them already hard and ready. He lifted the other male's legs, and rested them on his shoulders, giving him a good view off Tsuna's pink and puckered opening. "Lotion?" Tsuna, who was closest to the bedside table, reached out a hand and pulled open a draw, randomly feeling around till he found the familiar smooth body of their well used lube bottle.

Spanner took it from Tsuna's offering hand and squirted an amount out onto his fingers, rubbing them together and upon feeling the lube warm up, he pressed two fingers into Tsuna entrance. The reaction from the smaller man was almost instantaneous, as he arched his back and moaned in pleasure and pain. Spanner scissored his fingers a few times, before he pushed a third finger into him. Another strong reaction, the other bucking his sim hips, trying to making Spanner move his fingers more, moaning out the blondes name as he panted for breath.

The blonde removed his fingers, which earned a needy whine from the brunette, and coated his length in the lube, also using some to drip over Tsuna's ass. Tsuna whined again, a blush covering his features as his hands gripping the sheets of the bed and his mouth parted slightly, invitingly. Spanner pushed forcefully into Tsuna, supporting himself by putting his hands either side of Tsuna's chest. He let out a yell and writhed underneath Spanner's body, moving his hands subconsciously from the sheets to Spanner's back, clawing at his pale skin with short nails. As Spanner began to thrust, driving deep into the tight heat that was Tsuna, his breathing became erratic and heavy, and the brunette continued to claw painfully at his back as he mewled in pleasure from what was happening to his body. Spanner's thrusting began faster and soon found himself at his peak as Tsuna brought he hips up to meet the pleasurable feeling. Kissing Tsuna roughly, he brought a hand down to the others length, stroking him in time to their thrusts. Tsuna broke the kiss and let out a loud moaning as he came into Spanner's hand. The orgasm that wracked Tsuna's body caused his muscles to contract around Spanner's dick that was still inside him. The older man let out a yell and spilt his seed deep inside the other man.

He fell, breathless and satisfied beside his lover, who immediately embraced him nuzzling his face into his neck, where he kissed the skin there softly. The blonde adjusted himself, wiping his dirty hand on the sheets and pulling out of Tsuna, then moved back to return the others warm sweaty embrace, entangling their legs together.

"Mmso tired"

Spanner nodded and rubbed Tsuna's back as he started to fall to sleep, his breaths becoming even and quite. The blonde smiled to himself as he gently moved to pull the now stained sheet over both of their naked bodies. They'd defiantly have to try that again sometime.

* * *

Ughhhh that ending. I couldn't think of anything decent, so there you are. Thanks for reading~

-Obaka-Kun


End file.
